


The Basement of France

by gabenthewiener



Category: Baguette - Fandom, Croissant - Fandom, The Creature - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Story, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabenthewiener/pseuds/gabenthewiener
Summary: There are 2 bread friends, one of them had the idea to explore a basement... Who knows what going to happen next.





	The Basement of France

My mom told me never to go into the basement. No matter what, but ever since I was a kid, I questioned why we couldn't. She never answered why, it was 12 am on a chilly night when I finally decided to venture into the unknown with my bread friend "Baguette".

Baguette : You go first, Croissant.  
Croissant : No.  
Baguette : You raise a good point, I'll go in first.  
Croissant : Yes.  
Baguette : Okay, I'm going.

Baguette creaked the door open slowly and the rank smell of fresh diarrhea wafted into both Croissant's and Baguette's noses.

Baguette : Croissant, did you shit yourself already?  
Croissant : No.

Baguette : Then it must be coming from down there...

We took our first step into the basement, holding out noses and trying not to vomit from the overwhelming smell of poopoo.

The Unknown Voice : Uh, Oh...

Baguette : Croissant, what was that?  
Croissant : Nothing, probably the wind, lol.

We took a few more steps down, but the smell became stronger...

The Unknown Voice : Stiiinnnkkkyyyyyy

Croissant : What was that?  
Baguette : I don't know, what on earth-

We both reached the bottom, with our shirts over our noses, struggling to breathe without the smell of darrhea going into our lungs.  
Our eyes widened and our jaws dropped to the ground.

It was him, those dreaded eyes and that mouth... the mouth we could never forget. He sat there in a pile of shit, grabbing it and playing with it, murmurring those words...

The Unknown Creature : Pooooop, AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH POOOOOPies funny POOPIES. ahahhahahahah.

We both bolted upstairs, but Croissant's timbs got untied, and he tripped and fell.

Croissant : Go on without me Baguette.  
Baguette : Ok, Bye.  
Croissant : I'm Vibin.  
Baguette : Ok.

At that moment, Croissant got swept into the darkness and disappeared from my eyes.

That was the last time, I've ever spoken to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The Creature here, has been found and they have identified him as "Austin".


End file.
